Prior-art holding-down devices are arranged within the surface of the panels occupied by the solar cells. The area occupied by solar cells must be interrupted at the holding-down devices, as a result of which the solar panels cannot be fully utilized with solar cells. Furthermore, the cabling of the solar cells must be laid around the cutouts for the holding-down devices. The manufacture of the prior-art solar panels is also expensive because the holding-down devices with their distance bushes and guide bushes must be introduced into the panels. In addition, a capturing bush for the shorn-off holding-down bolts is currently necessary above the panel surface, as a result of which solar cells are shaded. Another drawback of the prior-art design is that when the solar panels are folded up, the main part of the holding-down bolt remaining after shearing off must be pivoted out through the guide bushes in the panels without contact. This requires an exact kinematic movement process and, corresponding to the unfolding analysis, a correspondingly large hole diameter for the guide bushes.